A Year Ago
by blueacacias
Summary: Satu tahun berlalu sejak hengkangnya Kris Wu dari EXO, dan ia menemukan dirinya dalam suatu keadaan monoton yang selalu dirasakannya. Masihkah ada kesempatan bagi seorang sepertinya? / i'm bad at writing summary.. Taoris / Kristao / Oneshot. a fluffy one [BL ; BoyxBoy] RnR, please? C:


[Taoris / Kristao Fiction]

Disc: God, Parents, Agency and Me.

Genre: Romance; Fluff – Shounen-Ai

Rating: T ; plus some mature scenes ahead

Warning: Yaoi ; Boys Love ; Typos

_RnR, please? C:_

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

_**A YEAR AGO  
>"<strong>__They say love only lasts for a while, but ours is more than that;"_

_._

_._

Tepat satu tahun lalu...

Ia meninggalkan lelaki yang seringkali menjadi bunga dalam tidurnya..

Tepat satu tahun lalu...

Ia membuat lelaki yang ia sayangi, meluapkan emosinya dengan lutut terlipat sambil menyembunyikan sebuah tangis kesedihan, dan _pilu_..

Tepat satu tahun lalu...

Ia meninggalkan kesepuluh teman baiknya yang sudah ia anggap layaknya keluarga..

Serta seorang spesial yang mengisi harinya, hidupnya, dan _hatinya_.

_Kris_,

atau, sekarang, Wu Yifan.

Seorang tampan berwujud bak dewa yunani dengan surai pirang indah berkebangsaan Cina yang telah meninggalkan rantau nya di Korea Selatan dan memutuskan untuk menjadi _dirinya sendiri_, menjadi seorang aktor bebas tanpa paksaan atau aturan dari orang lain.

"_You are such a jerk,_"

Ia mengerang pelan didepan cermin sambil menyeka kasar wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan membiarkan tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari wajah sempurnanya ke wastafel dengan suara menenangkan. _Ia menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan yang melulu seperti ini._

Keluar dari kamar mandi hotelnya dengan jubah mandi putih tulang berkesan mewah kesukannya, Yifan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dengan wangi lavender yang selalu dapat membuatnya tenang dan rileks. _Tapi tidak hari ini. _

[_Three Years Ago]_

"_Ge," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan jari-jari mungilnya untuk menelusuri wajah sosok yang begitu ia kagumi._

_Sosok itu menggeliat singkat dan membuka kelopaknya, menampakkan dua keping manik hazel yang teduh "Hm?"_

_Bibir yang menyerupai milik kucing itu terkuak "Siapa yang paling ingin kau lindungi disini?" _

_Yifan memandangnya heran namun ia segera luruh oleh pesona mata yang murni akan penasaran dari malaikat tak bersayap didepannya._

_Ia menatapnya, ke mata indah itu. Sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil tersenyum penuh arti lalu,_

_dengan simple dan tanpa keraguan seperti itu adalah pertanyaan paling mudah yang dapat dijawab manusia, ia menjawab,_

"_Kau."_

[Present Time]

Ia ingin menangis, sudah lama ia berjauhan dari sosok Huang Zi Tao, malaikat berharganya yang ingin ia lindungi. Ia pernah berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis dan selalu akan berada disisinya.

Dan ia sendiri yang mematahkan janjinya dan membuat sosok cantik itu menangis, kesal dan _marah_.

.

.

.

.

Ini saatnya, batinnya. Ia mengangkat ponselnya, menekan angka 1 selama tiga detik, _speed dial _yang tidak pernah ia ubah dari awal ia debut sebagai anggota EXO hingga sekarang. Ia berharap malaikatnya tidak marah karena ia tetap menempatkannya sebagai prioritasnya, namun, di sisi lain, ia _meninggalkannya._

Ia mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya nada sambung itu terdengar jelas dan Yifan bersumpah detik-detik yang ia rasakan saat itu terasa berkali-kali lebih lama sampai-

"_Apa itu kau, Ge?"_

Yifan selalu dapat mengenali suara itu dimana saja, di televisi, di stasiun-stasiun radio dan lagu-lagu mereka. Suaranya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia dengar, suara khasnya yang kadang mampir ditidurnya. Ia merasa lututnya tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di kasurnya. Sekali lagi, ia ingin menangis. Malaikatnya sedang berbicara kepadanya. _Kepadanya. _

"Zitao, ini aku,"

Di seberang sana, ia dapat mendengar Tao menarik nafas panjang sebelum membalas

"_Apa yang kau perlukan_?"

Pria itu dapat merasakan besi panas yang disurukkan ke dadanya. Sebelum ia mengutarakan niatnya, mengapa ia mempersiapkan ini sejak berhari-hari lalu, membuatnya berpikir ratusan kali dan berakhir dengan-

"Aku…," ada sela waktu 3 detik sebelum ia melanjutkan "Ingin bertemu."

.

.

.

.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, konser EXO yang diselenggarakan di Hongkong tepat dengan setahun ia meninggalkan grup itu dan kebetulan juga, ia berada dikota yang sama hari itu, ia mempunyai wawancara dengan beberapa media Hongkong sejak ia memulai syuting sebuah film layar lebar baru. Karirnya menanjak dan ia menjadi satu dari ribuan aktor yang paling dicari seantero Cina.

Yifan sudah mengantisipasi ini dari jauh-jauh hari karena ia mengikuti jadwal-jadwal EXO. ingin mengikuti perkembangan _a certain panda_, alasannya.

.

.

.

.

Ia sudah siap dengan berbagai akibat yang akan ia terima saat Zitao masuk kedalam kamar hotel yang ia sewa. Zitao ingin bertemu di kamar hotel Yifan karena ia pikir, jika mereka bertemu di tempat umum, orang-orang akan mengenali dan.._well_, itu _awkward._

Setelah menunggu tepat 28 jam (ya, Yifan menghitungnya), ia mendengar suara ketukan sebanyak 3 kali disusul dengan bel nyaring yang menggema di ruang itu. Ia bersumpah ia tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar segila ini bahkan saat ia pertama kali berciuman dengan Zitao dan berakhir di ranjang waktu itupun, ia tidak merasa segugup ini (Yifan berkilah saat itu mereka melakukannya dengan tidak tergesa-gesa dan itu adalah inisiatif Yifan).

Ia membukakan pintunya, berbagai asumsi tentang bagaimana reaksi panda-nya memenuhi ruang dalam otak Kris sehingga ia perlu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah menyiapkan pipinya yang mungkin akan ditampar atau mungkin akan berakhir dengan pipi lebam akibat kepalan tangan Zitao yang menemui wajahnya. Ia siap.

_Namun, ia benar-benar tidak siap_ jika yang ia terima saat itu adalah sebuah kehangatan yang sudah berbulan-bulan ia rindukan.

Zitao memeluknya. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher _gege_-nya.

Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kris dan saat itulah Yifan merasa jantungnya akan meledak menjadi partikel-partikel sporadis.

Zitao terisak hebat, Yifan dapat merasakan liquid yang membasahi dadanya, saat itulah juga air mata lelaki itu lolos dari pelupuk matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia membiarkannya seperti itu hingga sosok dalam dekapannya melunak.

.

.

.

.

Zitao menceritakan hal-hal yang Yifan lewati sejak ia meninggalkan EXO. Mereka memulai perbincangan itu dengan ringan dan tanpa beban. Seolah peristiwa dimana ia tidak mendiskusikan apapun tentang kepergiannya dari EXO tidak pernah terjadi.

Berkali-kali Zitao akan tertawa kecil atau meledak dalam tawa saat mereka menceritakan beberapa lelucon tentang masa mereka sebagai _trainee _atau tentang kenangan-kenangan mereka sebagai member EXO.

_Dan disanalah Yifan menemukan dirinya larut dalam sejuta pesona yang Zitao pancarkan._

Bagaimana sudut-sudut _cat's-like-lips _milik Zitao naik menjadi sebuah senyuman, atau bagaimana mata dengan manik sehitam jelaga itu melengkung dan membentuk sabit dengan begitu indahnya.

Yifan sering mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya pada awal ia melihat Zitao bukan sebagai rekan se-grup yang harus ia jaga, melainkan Zitao sebagai seorang Zitao, sosok rapuh dan cengeng namun begitu _adorable_. Ia pernah menyalahkan dirinya karena ia telah terperangkap oleh pesona seorang lelaki, namun perasaan lama itu hilang setelah suatu hari, Zitao mengungkapkan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada antara sesama lelakidengan malu-malu disertai semu merah yang menjalar sampai batas rambutnya hingga panda itu terlihat seperti gadis SMU. _Yifan meleleh begitu saja dan menyerah pada takdir yang digariskan Tuhan padanya._

"You know, _my sugar daddy_, kami sempat nonton film pertamamu…dan kau terlihat begitu amatiran saat berciuman. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik, iya kan?" ujar Zitao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan detik berikutnya, ia menemukan _duizhang_-nya berada kurang dari 2 inci didepan wajahnya, hangat nafasnya dapat Zitao rasakan menyapu permukaan pipinya. Inci menjadi sentimeter hingga milimeter, Yifan membalas dengan seringaian yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya,

"Berminat mengajariku bagaimana berciuman yang lebih baik, _princess? _Aku butuh itu untuk film-ku yang selanjutnya,"

Zitao berniat mengajarinya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya, mereka hanya saling mengecup dengan sayang. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut mulai memanas saat Yifan menyingkap kemeja yang dikenakan Zitao saat itu – ia ingat itu adalah pemberiannya dengan harga fantastis untuk sebuah kemeja – dan jari panjangnya menelusuri punggung Zitao yang selembut beledu. Pemuda itu melenguh pelan dan saat itulah lidah mulai dilibatkan ciuman mereka. Saling membelit, bertukar saliva, dan dominasi keduanya seolah tidak akan ada hari esok. Tangan Yifan mulai menjamah daerah lain yang ada di tubuh Zitao dan pada saat itulah ia sadar _bagaimana_ ia selamat tanpa menyentuh Zitao selama ini. Sentuhan lelaki itu menyengat Zitao seperti listrik dan impuls-impuls yang dikirim ke otaknya hampir membuat pemuda itu gila.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Berkeringat, lengket, dan …telanjang.

Yifan tengah menstabilkan deru nafasnya sedangkan Zitao memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya pula. Ia mendengar tubuh disampingnya menggeliat pelan dan ranjang mereka menimbulkan gemeresak khas.

_Fast, deep, and rough. Just how Zitao likes it. _

"_That was…"_

"_Amazing." _Potong Zitao sebelum Yifan menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan aktivitas mereka barusan. Yifan tertawa kecil dengan suara _husky_ yang terdengar begitu seksi di pendengaran Zitao. Ia membawa tangannya mengacak surai hitam Zitao yang memang sudah barantakan. Feromon Zitao tertangkap oleh indra penciuman lelaki itu dan ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Seolah feromon Zitao yang sudah ia rasakan berjam-jam itu adalah candu. Candu rahasianya.

Aroma seks yang menyesakkan itu mengisi atmosfer kamar itu memenuhi pernafasan keduanya dan _somehow, they don't mind._ Saat aroma itu menyeruak ke hidung pemuda asal Guangzhou itu, ia merasa sedikit menyesal. Bukan karena ia baru saja melakukan seks dengan Zitao, namun ia menyesal karena ini berarti kebersamaan mereka saat itu akan segera berakhir.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menemukan sosok cantik yang sama telanjangnya itu tengah memejamkan matanya dengan damai –Yifan tidak yakin apa Zitao tertidur–. Matanya beralih pada puluhan bekas kemerahan (bahkan beberapa dari mereka kebiruan) yang memenuhi leher serta dada mulus Zitao dan ia meringis membayangkan betapa ganasnya ia semalam. _Apa aku menyakitinya? _batinnya.

Sosok cantik yang tengah Yifan perhatikan itu perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya yang beberapa jam lalu diselimuti oleh kabut tebal bernama nafsu, kini telah tergantikan dengan sorot teduh dan sayang yang selalu Yifan suka. Bibir kucing yang bengkak dan memerah itu kembali terkuak, hendak berucap sesuatu.

Hal yang dilakukan Yifan setelah rangkaian kata itu berhasil terselip dari bibir sempurna Zitao, adalah menerjangnya dengan rengkuhan posesifdari kedua lengan berotot miliknya lalu mengangguk sembari tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengumumkan hubungan kita ke media saja, Ge?"_

_..._

_**END**_

A/N:

HOLY EFFFFFF INI APA T_T duh jadi malu ugh udah lama banget gw ga nulis ff..mana ini berantakan plus diksi nya abal banget sempet bingung juga ini T apa M haha. Daaaannn ini ff yaoi pertama gw YAY /cheer for me!/ Sebelumnya emang selalu nulis ff straight but damn those ghei oppas they turned me into a die-hard fujoshi.  
>Disini gue sebenernya seorang Taoris hardcore shipper *angkat banner* tapi…..ya…taulah.. ah sudahlah -_- yet until now, I found myself still being a hardcore shipper of them... like seriously. Ugh. Paling demen sama ff kinky ato sugar daddy!kris gitu HAHAHAHA duh ketauan pervertnya _\  
>Oke ini ngelantur kemana-mana btw T_T ff ini kayanya juga bakal gw post di aff juga hihihi. Sampe ketemu :3<br>yang punya fangirl-account yuk mari be friends, ngobrol atau bahkan fangirling-an di twitter gw di /0ppanugu . waks. Ditunggu! 33 **reviews are very welcomed! ( I need them) :3**


End file.
